Bioka (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Bioka was a Skakdi who became an Order of Mata Nui agent in the Fractures Universe. He later became a member of the Cult of Darkness where he acted as a double agent and ally of the Toa Metru. History Early life Unlike the majority of other denizens of the Matoran Universe, Bioka did not begin his life on Spherus Magna. As a Skakdi, he was instead created by Mata Nui and was placed on Zakaz, with the other members of his species. During its early days, the Skakdi civilization was peaceful and remained neutral to the outside world until around 75,000 years ago, when an event occurred and caused the dramatic mass-evolution of the species. It was around this point that Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi, affording each of them elemental abilities, a unique eye beam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Spiriah was later forced to leave the island due to the immorality of his experimentation but the Makuta did not leave without drafting a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until his eventual return, whereupon he planned to destroy them for good. Civil War Despite Spiriah's best wishes, however, the Skakdi united their elemental powers and gained awareness of their newly found abilities. This incited a civil war, which swiftly spread across Zakaz. During this conflict, Bioka battled on behalf of the Skakdi Warlord known as Nektann until he managed to escape the island and travel to Stelt. Order of Mata Nui While on Stelt, Bioka was forced to keep an exceptionally low profile. Shunned by Steltian society, he was reduced to a common thief, looting strangers in the street for income. As such, he would often break into dwellings or inns to steal riches from travelers while they slept. This profession suited the Skakdi for many years of his life and he was successfully able to evade the authorities. On one occasion, however, he looted an unsuspecting Order of Mata Nui operative only to be tracked down a day later. Fortunately for Bioka, the agent saw potential in the Skakdi's skills and recommended him to his superior as a possible servant of the organization. After receiving extensive training, Bioka was inducted into the Order of Mata Nui as a fully-fledged operative, often working alongside a Vortixx named Widsith on covert assignments. Having amassed a somewhat efficient reputation for himself, Bioka was recommended for an undercover assignment to act as a double agent in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Thus, he was tasked with infiltrating the enemy organization. He did this by intervening with a Brotherhood operation in the Southern Continent. After engineering a rock fall - which crushed the entire local Toa team - Bioka proved his worth to a local Makuta and, after several months of faithful servitude, was recommended to the Brotherhood on virtue of his notable mental shielding abilities and admirable skill-set. The Skakdi was swiftly integrated into the Cult of Darkness and stationed him on a small island in the Southern Island Chains with the rest of the group for future use. Brotherhood of Makuta Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. By this point, Bioka was still in the Cult of Darkness acting as a double agent, reporting in secret to the Order of Mata Nui. Metru Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Bioka encountered several Toa. However, the Skakdi was unable to make contact with another Skakdi whilst being forced to battle the Toa. Consequently, he was attacked by Toa Tahu and was severely burnt. In spite of his injuries, Bioka survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru Nui, Bioka’s allies swiftly decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru Nui - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed then attack the Coliseum. Ignis and "Terminator" were put in charge of luring the Toa out of the building. Knowing that the Toa would come running to the aid of a Matoran, "Terminator" and the Skakdi captured a Ta-Matoran named Harma, poisoned him, told him their plan, then left him on a doorstep in Ga-Metru. After Harma contacted the Coliseum, the Toa were immediately dispatched upon hearing of the plot. However, when they arrived, "Terminator" appeared to ambush them. While the Toa were being ambushed the other members of the Cult of Darkness staged their attack on the Coliseum. However, due to his injuries, Bioka claimed that he was unfit to join them in the Coliseum. Instead he managed to persuade Mudro – the group’s leader – that he should oversee the actions of "Terminator" as he engaged Kualus and Lhikan in a battle. However, "Terminator" was suddenly ambushed by a Vortixx named Racasix and was rendered unconscious. While Kualus and the Vortixx worked to returned Lhikan to consciousness Bioka attempted to sneak his team mate out of the alleyway. Unfortunately, the Toa swiftly discovered his presence, forcing the Skakdi to reveal that he was on their side. Bioka successfully managed to return the Ex-Dark Hunter to the Cult of Darkness' Ga-Metru headquarters. Two days after this, Bioka learnt that Toa Tollubo was wandering about Metru Nui in the early hours of the morning. Seeking to fulfill his duty as a double agent by leaking information of the Cult to him, Bioka shadowed the Toa and allowed him learn that he was in the Toa's company when the two entered a Ta-Metru alleyway. Bioka then allowed the Toa to chase him until he reached the end of a side street and confronted him. However, angered by the amount of information that the Skakdi could tell him, Tollubo grabbed the Order agent by the neck and pinned him against a wall. Fortunately, Bioka was able to use a Stasis Field to hold Tollubo in time while he escaped from his grip. Startled by this, Tollubo calmed down. Bioka then revealed that Makuta Karabak wanted to tell the Toa more information. However, as the Makuta's Core universe counterpart was an enemy of Tollubo, the Toa attempted to flee while Karabak materialised in the alleyway, forcing Bioka to restrain him. Bioka remained present for the following conversation between the Toa and Makuta. When Karabak left he advised Tollubo that the Cult was still strong and that they intended to strike in two days before leaving dramatically by temporarily holding the Toa in a Stasis Field once again. For unclear reasons, Bioka was not present at the Turaga Tuyet Dam when the Cult of Darkness performed their siege on it. His cover, however, remained intact by his absence. Abilities and Traits As a consequence of his mutation, Bioka had access to a range of abilities. As such, he could manipulate Plant Life to a degree when in conjunction with another Skakdi. When activated, Bioka's powers included the ability to create, shape and manipulate most forms of vegetation, including vines, fruits, flowers, and most forms of fungi. He could use this power to accelerate the growth of plants for defense by sprouting them from the ground at rates which blocked physical attacks. Weaponizing the plants allowed him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. He was, however, unable to revive withered or dead plants or cause the emission of dangerous toxins. Additionally, Bioka could fire Concussion Eyebeams, and was able to manipulate Stasis Fields. Additionally, Bioka had somewhat abnormal intelligence for the average Skakdi as well as a strict sense of self-honor and moral. Weapons Arsenal Upon joining the Brotherhood of Makuta, Bioka was fitted with a Shadow Blaster, a large weapon that was capable of firing high-powered non-elemental Shadow beams. The weapon had a considerable recoil and was able to launch energy bolts that would silently split targets into atoms when sufficiently charged. In addition, the weapon was fitted with a detachable Protosteel bayonet, which was capable of slicing through most metals in the Matoran Universe. Bioka was also known to frequently carry a Communicator attached to his right audio receptor. This device was licensed to him by the Cult of Darkness for use on reconnaissance missions and as a means of communicating with his teammates. Appearances *''Zero Hour: Chapter 5'' - First Appearance *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Trivia *The name Bioka was the first name that BobTheDoctor27 created for a creation and was originally going to be Tollubo's name. However, the name has since been passed down between his creations as it never seemed to truly fit any of them. *Bioka was originally inspired by Chicken Bond's creation, Freztrak. His later revision came to fruition after considerable influence from Jareroden97. See Also *Brickshelf Gallery *Bioka's WIP Gallery *Cult Of Darkness/gallery Category:Plantlife Category:Skakdi Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Final Push Combatants